elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Kainon Deronson
Kainon Deronson is a Pyromaniac who can't use Fire Magic and Daichi Yamazaki's self-proclaimed rival. He is in Class A-1 of the Kingdom of Flame's Top Flow Academy's Advanced Magical Learning Course. Appearance Physical Kainon is a slightly shorter than average, dark-skinned teenager with brown eyes, black hair, and Level 1 length hair. He nearly always has an over-excited smile on his face; he rarely ever conveys emotions other than excitement, vigor or passion. He isn't as muscular as the rest of his male peers, mostly due to the fact he focuses more on Magic than physical combat, but you can see the effect of the training he's underwent regardless. Clothing Unlike the rest of his peers who wear normal clothes, Kainon dons the official uniform of the Fire Region's Top Flow Academy, with some alterations made to suit his style. The uniform itself is something akin to a military suit. It's mainly black with Grey camouflage patterns all over it, deep pockets in convenient places and a badge. There's also a matching cap. Black plastic canisters on the suit everywhere that won't obstruct movement. Personality Kainon Deronson is extremely excitable, passionate, and competitive. He is always looking for new ways to prove his own strength to others, which can lead to envy and jealousy in cases where Kainon wants to be acknowledged as an equal. This envy is normally expressed by Kainon by proclaiming that he and them, regardless of how little he knows them, are sworn enemies and he will stop at nothing to beat them fair and square in a fight. He really likes fire. Like, a lot. Kainon is a borderline pyromaniac. Fire excites him, it gives him life. He has a burning desire inside to set everything he lays eyes upon ablaze, including the lighting the burning passion within others; he also has a general dislike for people who lack passion for anything at all, and will simply avoid people he thinks fall into this category. Kainon is also extremely resilient to the point of just being stubborn and not wanting to hear it. His attitude to problems is to normally just to fight them or set them on fire, be it figuratively or literally. But, in spite of this, he has the common sense to know when to give up, but to Kainon, the only appropriate time to lose hope is when you're about to die or it is literally impossible to continue. When somebody tells Kainon he can't do something, a standard reply for him would be saying "Fuck off, yes I can." Despite him normally being in a pseudo-cheerful mood, his inability to use Fire magic is something he doesn't like to talk about. Like, this is a nerve I'd recommend you don't strike. He's really insecure about it, which is probably a good explanation for the way he is now. Backstory As a child born in the Kingdom of Flames, Kainon Deronson grew up admiring who is arguably the strongest Fire Magic user alive right now, the Tsunian general, Sir Nobuo G. Warholm. Now obviously, when a dumb luttle kid admires someone they wanna be a carbon copy of them, and being one, Kainon had always dreamed of being General for his Region's Military in order to follow his footsteps. Only problem was, both of his parents have Ice affinities. This means that Kainon will more than likely gain an Ice affinity when he develops Gates, and thus will have 0% Fire Magic proficiency. 100% Ice, 50% Wind/Water, 25% Sand/Steam, 0% Earth/Lava/Fire. His parents did not make him aware of this fact for as long as they could after they learned of their child's naive ambition. When the young Kainon eventually understood how genetics are the deciding factor in Affinity, they lied to him again, telling him that he has a chance to be born with an Affinity which will allow him to use fire, even if it's just 25%, because he was born in the Fire Region. His friends mocked him saying he'll never be able to use fire magic if both of his parents have ice affinities. He didnt care and believed anyway. Waited his whole life in anticipation to start developing his gates. Only to find out he wont even be able to use fire, let alone have it as an affinity. Went into a depression. Friends mocked him more. Became a pyromaniac as a sort of coping mechanism, if you cant use fire magic just make real fire. Not too sure what happened when he found out he has a Sand Affinity Practiced his sand magic a lot and got good. Started mixing his sand magic with bitumen and lighting it on fire to pretend he can use fire magic. Enrolled at the fire Region's top flow academy to show that even if he cant become like the man he admired he can still come out on top Got good Had Flammable sand formula made just for him. Present day. Magic Kainon has a Sand Affinity and a normal amount of LE control. Gates His gates are on his face and hands. There's little to no darkness to them at all, but they're pretty complex, with an elaborate fire design, but it's barely visible because he's darkskinned. Magical Prowess Kainon is a very proficient Mage Style Flowing drifts of Magic, like water. Unlike most other Mages, he keeps a hold of a large portion of whatever Element he's using and uses that for the entirety of a fight, instead of constantly shooting out Magic left and Right. This is also why his Gates are so pale; you don't need to be able to exude a lot of Magic at once if you only use a small amount of it. Combat Knows basic hand-to-hand stuff. He's more Magic Focused though, so not much to say here. Weapons While Kainon unfortunately has the wrong Affinity to use Fire Magic, he still uses fire. As in actual fire. Not Flow behaving like fire. Being his Flow Academy's model student in terms of attitude and resilience, he's treated quite well. Kainon had this stuff made especially for him called "Crackle Tar" It's some black, sticky, kind of grainy substance that smells horrendous and is really sensitive to friction.Squeeze it in your hand and it'll blow up. So Kainon mixes that in with his Sand Magic, and it will set alight when he makes certain motions with it. He keeps the stuff in those canisters he has on his uniform. One canister of Crackle Tar will keep a flame going for about ten minutes. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Non-Tsunian Category:Characters with a Sand Affinity